


Birthday Traditions

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Some Bondage, Tickling, birthday fic, raspberries, super fluffy though, the tiniest bit of smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Dan and Phil have a birthday tradition that leaves Dan in a giggly mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

The second Dan woke up that morning, he could feel himself tense up all over. For more than one reason.  
It took him a solid second to recognize that he was in a hotel room (that he quickly remembered was in Las Vegas, which they flew into only hours ago) and that Phil was still the one snuggled next to him in bed. Which made him relax only slightly.  
The other reason he was so tense was just how close Phil’s open mouth was to his neck- he was still snoozing, but his deep breathing was splaying over Dan’s neck, causing goosebumps to appear in its path. He’d usually enjoy the feeling of Phil’s hot breath on him, but considering the fact it was his birthday, he had reason to be worried- a certain tradition that happened on both of their birthdays every year.  
Dan grunted, starting to shift away from his boyfriend when Phil’s arm around his waist tightened and he felt kisses being pressed up against his neck. He froze completely.  
“Happy birthday, baby.” Phil breathed, moving his kisses up to Dan’s cheek. Dan breathed.  
“Thanks, Phil.” Dan smiled at him, turning to peck him on the lips. They both immediately pulled back with scrunched up faces at their morning breath. “Ick, no more kissing until we’ve brushed our teeth, yeah?”  
“Good idea.” Phil laughed, sitting up from their cuddling. “Actually, I’m going to go ahead and shower first. Care to join me, birthday boy?”  
“Make that a bath and I’m in.”  
~~~  
The bath was absolutely heavenly, with how steamy Phil had made it just before he filled up the tub and the bath salts he had poured in (something about how they detoxed the body, which he knew Phil was always a sucker for). Apparently, Phil had asked for a couple of “extras” from the hotel when he made the reservation, which explained why the receptionist had given them a look when she told them to “enjoy their stay”.  
Phil had made sure that he washed every inch of Dan after they had soaked and chatted for a while, with Phil whispering innocent sweet nothings in his ear like he always enjoyed.  
Dan was still shirtless as he finished buttoning up his jeans, when he felt Phil’s hands on his hips and his chest pressed against his back. Chills slithered down his spine as he felt kisses up the back of his neck.  
“You know what I’m in the mood for?” Phil said softly, moving his hands to rest gently on Dan’s stomach. His heart thumped in his chest and a small smile graced his lips despite himself. It was time for their birthday tradition.  
“W-What?”  
“Breakfast!”  
Oh.  
“Yeah, breakfast sounds good.” Dan let out a little sigh, turning around in Phil’s arms and kissing him deeply. “What’s on the plan for today besides food?”  
“Well, since it’s your birthday, I figured we could explore Vegas. There are a few attractions here I’d love to take you to.”  
“Sounds fun!” Dan said, slipping on his shirt before dragging Phil out of the room excitedly.  
~~~  
“First stop: botanical gardens!”  
“Gardens? Really, Phil?” Dan laughed, shaking his head as they walked out of the breakfast area of their hotel.  
“Yes! It’s free, and it’s supposed to be really pretty! I know you’ll like it.”  
“Alright, if you insist!”  
It turned out, the gardens were only a few streets away from their hotel, and they got there relatively quickly since Phil was busy dragging him excitedly down the sidewalk. It turned out that the exhibit of flower arrangements actually were beautiful- there were so many different types of flowers in bloom, and it was so sunny and Phil had his hand held tight as they explored. It was enough to make his heart flutter.  
“Wow, you were right!”  
“Didn’t I tell you? It was beautiful, wasn’t it?” Phil smiled at Dan and he smiled back. “Look, I bought you a little something at the gift shop when you went off to that last exhibit.”  
His boyfriend pulled out a rose and Dan gasped, smiling at Phil.  
“Awww, aren’t you such a romantic!”  
Phil chuckled, jokingly brushing the rose up his cheek, flicking the petals across his ear. Dan squeaked, twitching away.  
“Phil, stop, that tickles!” He giggled, giving Phil a curious look. He rarely ever used that word and he knew that Phil was well-aware of this fact, and was wondering if Phil would be reminded of their usual tradition. He hadn’t shown any sign of it yet today.  
For a moment, Dan thought he saw a devious look flickering across Phil’s eyes, but Phil merely laughed and pulled the flower away from Dan’s face.  
“Sorry about that, but it’s still for you.” He smiled, handing it to Dan.  
Dan couldn’t help the disappointing knot in his stomach, but quickly pushed the feeling aside.  
“Thanks, Phil.” He smiled, giving Phil a little peck on the cheek. “Where to next?”  
~~  
Phil practically skipped down the sidewalk, trying his best to avoid the other couples and friend groups wandering around as he drunkenly stumbled around. Dan practically spat out the ice cream he was eating, feeling the buzz of alcohol himself.  
“Hey, hey, Dan…” Phil giggled, leaning up against Dan as they wandered in the general direction of their hotel- if they could find it. “Did you like your birthday? Didya?”  
“Of course I did!” Dan rolled his eyes playfully, grunting as he supported Phil’s weight. “It was so much fun, I loved it and I love you.”  
“Thanks!” Phil continued to giggle. “What was your favorite part?”  
“Well, the gardens were fun, but the aquarium was even _more_ fun. There were so many sharks there!”  
“So many sharks!” Phil repeated drunkenly, making Dan laugh again.  
“But dinner and drinks with you was the best part.”  
“Actually, the best part is going to be later tonight.” Phil smirked at him, attempting to wiggle his eyebrows as best as he could. Dan simply smirked back, pulling him into the hotel’s entrance by the collar of his shirt.  
“Oh, yeah? What is that going to be?”  
“Take a wild guess.”  
They (somehow) successfully avoided the stares of the hotel staff and the other guests as they made their way to the elevators and- around making out heavily on the way up to their floor- back to their room for the night.  
Dan was already feeling hot as Phil pressed him up against door of the room, kissing and licking up his neck. He breathed heavily, twisting his fists into Phil’s shirt as he fell into the room once the door was open. Luckily, Phil was able to catch him, hoisting him up to carry him to the bed.  
“You’re about to feel so good, baby.” Phil breathed, letting his breath splay across Dan’s neck. He dropped Dan on the bed, quickly helping to strip Dan down to his boxers. Dan sighed out in anticipation as Phil helped him undress, eventually letting himself be pushed back on the bed. He could feel Phil pushing his hands up above his head, hearing the shuffling of fabric above him. He suddenly felt Phil wrap something around his left wrist- then his right.  
“What?” Dan asked aloud, looking up to see their usual bed-restraint handcuffs. He was sure they had left them at home.  
“Surprise! I brought them with us just for today!” Phil smiled down at him, dipping down to kiss along Dan’s bare chest now. Dan arched up a bit at the contact, sighing contently. “I know how much you love using them, baby.”  
“Oh, God, yes.” Dan shivered as Phil’s fingers ran down his torso to hook into his boxers waistband. Phil slowly dragged them down over his already-hardening dick.  
“Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.” Phil winked, kissing up Dan’s thigh.  
~~~  
“O-Oh, oh, oh God, Phil!” Dan groaned out, rolling his hips up so Phil deep-throated him. That, combined with two of Phil’s fingers rubbing his prostate, left him shaking in pleasure.  
The first few waves of pleasure were enough to sober him up earlier, so now he could clearly focus on the way Phil’s touch attached wonderfully to the underside of his dick each time he bobbed.  
A few more bobs, and a couple more thrusts of Phil’s fingers, were enough to send Dan over the edge. He came in Phil’s mouth before he could warn him, moaning out in ecstasy. Phil swallowed dutifully, continuing to suck him off until Dan was fully coming down from his orgasm, popping off and pulling his fingers out. He gently rubbed Dan’s thighs, looking up at him.  
“How do you feel?” He asked, rubbing his thumbs in circles.  
“So good right now, very tired…” Dan laughed a bit, relaxing his arms after how much he pulled on the restraints.  
“That’s good.” Phil said, suddenly smirking deviously. “But you can’t go to sleep yet. We still have our birthday tradition.”  
Dan suddenly froze all over again, just like he did this morning.  
“Y-You remembered?” He asked, his voice suddenly heightening in pitch. Dan immediately started pulling on his restraints. “Ph-Phil-”  
A dark, devious look flashed across Phil’s face.  
“Did you know that people are much more ticklish after orgasm?”  
“W-WAIT!”  
With that, Phil pinned down Dan’s hips and blew a giant, slobbery raspberry right on Dan’s bellybutton.  
“N-AHAHAHAHAHA!”  
Phil smirked up at a him, leaning down to place a few more raspberries over his tummy.  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
“STOHOHOHOP!”  
His boyfriend grinned up at him, moving the raspberries to his lower ribs on his right-  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
\- and on his left-  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
_PFBFBFT._  
Dan screeched at the tingly raspberries Phil was torturing him with, shaking around on the bed as much as he could. When Phil raised his head to give him a break, he laughed along with his poor boyfriend until his laughter died down.  
“Dan, did you seriously think that I would forget your _favorite_ birthday tradition?”  
If Dan’s face wasn’t pink before, it was definitely red now.  
“I don’t-!”  
“Break’s over.” Phil sneered, crawling up Dan’s body. He laid himself flat on Dan’s body to provide minimal movement. He weaved his hands in Dan’s hair to gently pulled his head to the side.  
He gave a small raspberry on Dan’s collarbone, relishing in Dan’s little flinch and how he pulled the one restraint tight- from the natural reaction of wanting to bat Phil away.  
“Phihihil, plehehehease…”  
“What, you worried that it’s going to tickle too much?” Dan could practically hear the smirk in Phil’s voice before he was thrown into hysterics once again, screeching his head off.  
Phil placed his raspberries randomly around Dan’s neck, even sneaking in a few to his ears- which was a low blow, if anything.  
To make things worse for Dan, Phil started to sing Happy Birthday between each one.  
“Happy Birthday to you!”  
_PFBFBFT._  
“Happy Birthday to you!!”  
“ _EHEHEHEHE PHIL!_ ”  
“Happy birthday, dear Daniel!!”  
“ST-AHAHAHAHA!!”  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Y- _PFBFBFT._ ”  
“NAHAHAHAHA _STOP IT STOHOHOHOP!!”_  
For the rest of the time, Phil spread his raspberries around Dan’s torso, making sure to get at his worst spots in the meantime. Dan continued to shriek and screech and giggle as he thrashed around, pleading with Phil to “just stop already!!”  
Finally, much to Dan’s (somewhat) relief, Phil finally sat back up with a wide smile on his face.  
“Twenty-five raspberries! And look, you actually survived.” He teased, gently patting Dan’s still-fluttering stomach. Dan tried his best to muster a glare in Phil’s direction, but if he was being honest with himself, he really couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Phil’s deceit. Besides, he did kind of always look forward to this tradition.  
“You’re going to be dead on your thirtieth birthday, I swear.” Dan laughed as he breathed heavily, relaxing back on the bed finally.  
“I’d watch myself if I were you, bear.” Phil teased. “I have one more raspberry to do!”  
“W-What?” Dan sputtered, shrinking back against the bed as his giggles already started back up. “But you said you already did all twenty-five!”  
“Well, I’m starting a new tradition- I’m giving you however many raspberries for your age, but I give you one last good one to grow on!” Phil said with a smirk, wiggling his fingers over Dan’s stomach. “And I intend to make this one count!”


End file.
